


Watching Ponies

by MavisOShea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Durincest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Slash, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisOShea/pseuds/MavisOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are asked to watch the ponies while the other dwarves set up camp. However it's not the horses they can't take their eyes off of, it's each other. Set during the first movie/second chapter of The Hobbit, before they encounter the trolls. For clarification, it's been written using the mostly canonically accepted fact that Fili is the older of the two brothers (as it's stated in the movie and in the appendix of the book).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic ever, so feedback would be more than appreciated. Also, I think Fili and Kili are a bit OOC, but I think getting the swing of writing them is just something that’s going to come with practice. Also, let’s be real here, I’m not Tolkien so I doubt they’ll ever be perfect. But I tried. Oh, lastly, if you don’t like Durincest then don’t hate on this, just don’t read it. Enjoy!

“Why do we have to watch the ponies?” Kili complained, kicking a rock with his toe.

He watched it roll through the dirt, getting lost in a patch of dirt and weeds. The sun was beginning to dip into the clouds, the better part of the day spent traveling from the Shire. The weather was warm, the few remaining summer rays heating their skin as fall began its approach. Fili loosened his jacket’s belt, and pulled at the thick fur covered coat that enveloped him. Although he was hot, his sweat beading on his forehead, the days would soon be as cold and he’d look back on today and wish to be this warm.

“Because that’s what uncle Thorin wants us to do. So we’ll do it,” Fili replied.

“But why _us_? Why not Balin, or Bifur? Even Ori?” Kili continued, voice dripping with frustration.

“Perhaps it’s because he trusts we’ll do it right, unlike the others in our company.

“If uncle can’t trust the others to watch some ponies then he’s a fool for to trust them with the task of reclaiming Erebor,” the youngest dwarf countered.

Fili unloaded a pack from one of the steeds, running a hand through the small horse’s mane. The pony exhaled loud, its lip and nostrils vibrating from the expulsion of air. The dwarf smiled and gently tapped the beast’s rump, sending it trotting off into the clearing with the rest of the animals already grazing on the grass.

“Then perhaps the others were too busy with other work,” Fili suggested, trying to remain positive.

“Nonsense. Thorin just wanted to get rid of us.”

“That’s unlikely. He raised us, Kili. I doubt he’d be trying to rid himself of us now.”

“Then he thinks we’re not good enough to do anything else. He always gives us the easiest tasks because he’s trying to baby us, trying to remind us of our places as the youngest ones here!”

“Fili ran a hand through his thick golden locks, trying to be patient. As reasonable as his brother was, he knew Kili could find himself in a tantrum when stressed. And the great journey to reclaim their home had been wearing heavily on the youngling’s mind.

“Oris is young too, Kili, and he’s not here with us,” the elder of the two reminded him.

“Then he must think us incompetent,” he muttered.

“Or he’s giving us some much needed alone time, away from the others.”

Fili lifted the heavy bag taken from the small horse and began to move it to the large pile with the others. His muscles bulged under his clothes, and Kili eyed him appreciatively. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he tossed the pack into the pile. Fili ran the back of his hand across his forehead, and loosened his coat even more, exposing most of his neck and an eyeful of his chest.

“Why would uncle Thorin think we needed alone time and not the others?” Kili asked absentmindedly, staring at his brother.

Fili paused, not quite meeting Kili’s eyes. At first the younger of the two was confused, but suddenly his eyes widened in a mixture of hurt and horror.

“They know about us?”

“Just Thorin, not the others,” Fili said gently, slowly approaching his brother and meeting his gaze, “and for some time now, too.”

“How long?”

“A year or so. Maybe more.”

Kili ran a hand through his dark brown hair, fingers getting caught in knots that have been formed by the wind and his travels. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs underneath him. He groaned loudly and hung his head, untangling his fingers from his thick mane to bury his head in his hands, breathing deep. Eventually, he looked back up at Fili.

“How could you?” Kili asked, voice barely a whisper.

“How could I do what?”

“How could you tell him about us? About… this?” he shouted, pointing at the distance between himself and the other dwarf.

“You think I would betray your confidence so easily?” Fili asked, face lined with hurt.

“How else could Thorin know? I haven’t told him! The shame of it alone would be enough to-”

“You’re ashamed of me?” Fili interrupted, his throat tight and voice full of pain.

“No! Not of you, never of you,” Kili rushed to say, “but of… I don’t know.”

“Are you ashamed of us then? To be with me?”

“No. Just… ashamed of what the others will think, will say, if they knew. Of what Thorin must think of us now that he knows.”

“What does it matter what they say if we have each other? Isn’t that what you told me the first time after we made love? How you said it would all be alright, no matter what, now that we were together. Did you mean it? Or was it all just some lie?” Fili asked, voice rising, eyes wild.

“I meant every word.”

“Then why does it matter now? Because it suddenly feels real? Does that mean it wasn’t real before?”

“No, damn it! That’s not what I’m trying to say,” said Kili exasperated. “I’m just… Thorin’s been like a father to us. I want to be with you, I need to be with you, Fili. But I don’t want us to hurt him. And now that he knows-”

“He’s always known!”

Kili stared at his other half, waiting for more.

“I think he’s always known we’d end up this way. At the very least, he figured it out when were always together, never paying heed to the women Balin and the others always sent our way. Do you think he never saw our stolen glances, or when you’d kiss me in the dark when you thought he wasn’t looking? He isn’t so naive, but you must have been for thinking he never knew all this time.

“And then last year,” he continued, “in the glen, when you took me under the moon, did we not hear some creature stirring in the wood? I saw a flash of brown and a glint of metal. I saw two blue eyes watching us from the shadows. Uncle’s eyes.”

“He was watching us? Spying on us?”

Fili crossed the distance between the two of them, dropping to his knees in front of Kili.

“He was confirming his suspicions. Or that’s what he told me when I confronted him about it afterwards. He wasn’t upset, Kili, he was _happy_. He was glad we’d found each other, found our soulmates, in such a big world. Haven’t you noticed how much warmer he’s been to us this last year? Giving us time away from the others, leaving us to our own devices?”

“I had, but I’d thought it was to give us time alone until the journey to Erebor was at an end.”

“It was. So that we might enjoy our time together until we reclaim our home across the Misty Mountains,” Fili explained desperately. “That we might spend perhaps our last moments together in case one of us shouldn’t make it. In case I don’t-”

“You will, we will, make it to Erebor. We’ll see the stone halls alight with fire, the Arkenstone returned to Thorin, and our people back to their home,” Kili said, crawling onto his knees and moving to Fili, pressing a hand to the side of his love’s face. “And we’ll do it together.”

Kili leaned in close, pressing his lips hard against Fili’s. The younger one grabbed Fili’s gold locks, pulling him close, tongues meeting and rolling between their mouths. Fili cupped Kili’s rear and pressed himself hard against Kili. They kissed long and hard, their breath getting shorter and heavier. Kili’s hands ran through the other’s hair, playing with the soft blonde braids that had been knotted with so much care. Fili began to unlace the ties on Kili’s jacket, exposing his chest and neck. Then Fili broke away from the brunette’s lips and began to kiss and lick a trail along Kili’s jawbone to the crook of his neck, Fili’s bear leaving goosebumps along Kili’s exposed skin.

Kili lay his hands flat against Fili’s chest and pushed him onto his back. Kili crawled forward, straddling the older’s hips. He felt his partner’s erection pressing up between his thighs, his own bulge struggling against his pants. Kili closed his eyes and began to gyrate his hips, ever so slowly, his breath coming harder. He looked down at Fili through his long lashes to see his brother watching him with wide, longing eyes, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

Kili dragged his hands down Fili’s chest to his belt, which he quickly unbuckled. Kili then dismounted Fili, placing himself between his lover’s knees. He pulled at Fili’s pants as Fili arched his hips. The breeches easily slid down, exposing his throbbing cock, already dripping with pre-cum.

Kili began sucking and licking the skin around Fili’s pelvis, smirking as Fili’s member twitched in excitement. Without warning, Kili swallowed the thick cock, the head pushing against the back of his throat as he took it whole in his mouth. Fili let out a gasp in surprise, then a moan as Kili began to suck, working his head up and down Fili’s shaft. He then focused on Fili’s balls, taking them into his mouth, rolling his tongue around them, enjoying the sensation of Fili’s skin tightening as he strained not to cum. Kili continued to work his tongue over Fili’s body, licking, sucking, stroking, even nipping at the sensitive skin. He soon came to Fili’s pucker, and pressed his tongue against and slowly into the tight opening.

Fili’s breath came quick, and he stifled a moan, trying not to draw any attention from the dwarves not too far away. Kili then sucked on his index finger, slicking it well, and pressed it into Fili’s opening. He began working his finger into the dwarf, then adding the second once his body was ready. He began scissoring them, spreading Fili’s hole wide. Kili then alternated between widening the sensitive entrancei, and curling his fingers to stroke Fili’s prostate.

Fili began to moan, sound escaping him against his will, his heart hammering in his chest and his breath catching in his throat. He began to buck his hips, thrusting himself into Kili’s wide fingers. The sight of Fili fucking himself on Kili’s hand was almost more than the younger dwarf could take. Sitting up, he removed himself from Fili despite desperate whimpers for more, and unbuckled his breeches. Slicking himself with pre-cum and saliva, he lined himself up with Fili’s spread hole. He watched, anticipation building as Fili writhed for him.

“Please, Kili,” Fili begged, his voice hoarse, “now. I need it now.”

Without hesitation, Kili pushed himself inside of Fili, taking a moment for his partner to adjust to the intrusion, but also enjoying the heat and tightness of Fili’s body around him. With a hiss, Fili began to move his hips, slowly thrusting further onto Kili, then pulling himself off, before moving harder into the throbbing cock.

Kili began to thrust against Fili, their bodies moving in tandem. With each movement, Kili came deeper into Fili, his manhood striking against Fili’s prostate, sending sparks shooting through both their bodies. Kili began pounding into the older dwarf harder, losing both control and himself in Fili’s body. Moans and grunts escaped both men, their clothing drenched in sweat from the heat of the summer night and each other. They quivered in anticipated climax, Fili’s breath hitching in his throat, back arching, as Kili moved faster inside of him.

Watching his partner so close to cumming drove Kili to the edge. He took Fili’s twitching cock in his hand and began pumping it, as he buried himself hard into FIli one last time. He groaned, head back with his face to the sky, as he shot his load deep into Fili. Between watching Kili cum, and the unexpected feeling of his lover’s hand on his member, Fili howled with release. He bucked his hips hard into Kili, mouth wide in orgasm, and spilled his seed over Kili’s hand and his own belly.

Not caring about the mess, Kili lay atop him, planting butterfly kisses along Fili’s neck and chest, before lying his head on Fili’s broad shoulders. The two lay there spent, gasping for air and enjoying the wind against their naked skin and the final rays of the sun began to disappear over the hilltop. They lay like that until both were soft, and the feeling began to creep back into their legs.

Fili ran a hand through Kili’s hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll take it you forgive me for not telling you about uncle knowing about us? Or that you’ve come to your senses and don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“I still care about what uncle thinks,” Kili admitted, “but not about us. Never about us. I don’t want to hurt him, but I won’t give you up. And if he’s happy for us then that’s all I can ask for. So if Thorin knowing that I love you, and I do love you, means a lifetime of sitting things out to watch the ponies, then so be it.”

“I love you too, Kili,” Fili said with a smile. He then looked into the clearing past his brother and frowned. “But I wouldn’t worry about uncle Oakenshield asking us to watch the horses again, or any time soon.”

“And why’s that?” he asked.

“Because they’re all gone.”

Kili looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s never good, is it?”

“No, I think not,” Fili said with a chuckle. “Come, let’s go tell the others we’ve lost the ponies.”

With a collective sigh, both dwarves got up, clothed, and went back to find Thorin and the others.  


End file.
